Darkness
by Lawliettxox
Summary: Amatorsko. Moje pierwsze fanfiction. Powojennie. Harry musi zmierzyć się z śmiercią bliskich osób i problemem , który zostawił mu Czarny Pan przed swoją śmiercią. Pomaga mu w tym osoba , ktorej najmniej sie spodziewał. Przewidywany slash.
1. Bratając się z ciemnością

**Pairing: **DM/HP

**Gatunek: **Romance

**A/N : **Poprawiona wersja choć nadal nie zbetowana. Fanfick nie jest i nie będzie zbetowany ale będę starała się uważać na błędy.

* * *

Nie boje się ciemności. Ciemność jest dobra, tajemnicza nieznajoma mówiąca językiem, którego nie znasz. Jest nieprzewidywalna, nie wiesz czym Cie zaskoczy. Boisz się, nie wiesz czego się spodziewać. Samotna dama, towarzysząca Ci niczym cień. Pozostaje w ukryciu, woli obserwować. Milczy, słowa nie są potrzebne.

_'' Gdzie jestem? Czy tak wygląda śmierć?"_

Ciemność - otacza mnie z każdej strony, ale nie boje się. Myślę, że umarłem. Nie wiem co tu robię. Czekam na swoje jasne światło w tunelu, chce iść w jego kierunku. Nie ma światła, za to jest ból. Martwi nie czują bólu, chyba jestem w piekle.

Słyszę głosy, czy to diabły? Mówią językiem śmierci. Rozmawiają bólem.

A może mi się wydaje. Ale ... tak, to na pewno głosy. Ktoś rozmawia lecz nie potrafię wyłapać słów. Słowa ranią, może lepiej , że ich nie słyszę.

Ostatnie co pamiętam to błysk światła. Czy było zielone ? Zielony odcień Avady.

Ból w mojej głowie się nasilił. Czuje dotyk lecz może - tylko może- mi się wydaje. Czuje się brudny, zużyty, pokonany. Wciąż czekam na tą cholerną iskierkę światła. Nadzieja- kiedyś mnie to zabije.

Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Chyba już to mówiłem. Bo mówiłem, prawda ? Niczego nie mogę być pewien. Niewiedza jest najgorsza . Ciemność nie jest straszna lecz niewiedza przed tym co czai się w płaszczach ciemności mnie przeraża. Nie chce się bać lecz jestem tylko człowiekiem. Jestem? Może umarłem, może teraz jestem duchem albo może nawet cholerną biedronką jeśli re-inkarnacja jest prawdą. Nie, myślenie w ten sposób nie pomaga.

_'' Jak długo już tu jestem ?"_

Pytam sam siebie. Dzień? Miesiąc? Rok? Całą wieczność? Sam z swoimi myślami i samotną damą zwaną '' Ciemnością''.

Widzę! To ona! Iskierka światła, mój płomień naiwnej nadziei. Jest tam, w tunelu, tak jak sobie wyobrażałem. Idę w jej kierunku. To zdecydowanie ona.

Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać.


	2. Pierwsza rozmowa z diabłem

' _Jesteś_ z _siebie dumny_ ?"

Tajemniczy głos wybudził chłopca z snu. Harry otworzył oczy , lecz zamknął je z powrotem ponieważ poraził go błysk jasnego światła. Zmarszczył brwi. Usłyszał gwar krzątających się ludzi. Rozmawiali , śmiali się i życzyli sobie powrotu do zdrowia. Nie był sam. Bardzo powoli zaczął otwierać oczy ponownie. Najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie. Po chwili jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła lecz nadal widział jedynie niewyraźne kontury.

" _Ludzie giną_ , _przez ciebie_ ! ''

Znowu głos , tym razem głośniejszy. Chłopiec rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł okulary na szafce obok

łóżka . Założył je i po chwili widział wyraźnie. Rozejrzał się lecz nikogo nie zauważył. Leżał na łóżku, przebrany w jasną piżamę. Wokół łózka stały białe parawany. Ale ... ten głos.

'' _Morderco_ ! '

Znowu on , głos. Tym razem słyszał go wyraźnie. Był to wręcz syk , jak gdyby wściekły wąż syczał obelgi w jego kierunku. Wcale by go to nie zdziwiło, w końcu potrafił rozmawiać z tymi stworzeniami. Ale węże zazwyczaj go lubią. Przypomniał sobie sytuacje sprzed kilku lat, rozmowę z gadem w zoo.

_'Ale przecież_ ... _nie jestem mordercą. Nikogo_ nie...'

'' _Jesteś pewny_ ? "

Czy on właśnie rozmawiał z głosem w swojej głowie ? 'W głowie ? To niedorzeczne ! ' myślał chłopiec.

Lecz niewątpliwie ktoś do niego mówił. Ktoś był na niego wściekły. KTOŚ nazywał go _mordercą._

O co chodziło głosowi z jego głowy? To chyba nie mógł być... Nie , to nie możliwe. Prawdo podobnie po prostu się przesłyszał. _Cztery razy_ ?

Ale Harry wiedział , ze nie był mordercą. Nie potrafił nawet rzucić Crucio na swojego wroga , na kogoś kogo nienawidzi. Uderzyły w niego wspomnienia z piątego roku. Wspomnienia z ministerstwa , gdy ... gdy Syriusz... Nienawidził Bellatrix , niemal tak bardzo jak samego Voldemorta lecz nie potrafił rzucić na nią zaklęcia torturującego. Dlaczego? Bo gdyby to zrobił , byłby taki sam jak oni. Nie można zwalczać zła złem , to tak proste jak budowa tykobulwy.

Jego przemyślenia zostały przerwane przez dwie kłócące się osoby , które weszły do pomieszczenia. Severus Snape podążał za Minewrą McGonagal zawzięcie jej coś tłumacząc. Profesor transmutacji zdawała się nie podzielać zdania mistrza eliksirów.

- Potter , dobrze , ze już nie śpisz , musimy porozmawiać - profesor usiadła na krześle obok jego łózka

- jak się czujesz ?

Severus prychnął. Nie po to wlókł się z lochów do dziecka Potterów żeby teraz wysłuchiwać jego narzekań.

- Severusie , chciałbyś coś dodać ? - McGonagal miała surowy głos.

- Po prostu nie uważam aby...- Harry nie mógł skupić się na wypowiedzi znienawidzonego nauczyciela ponieważ głos w jego głowie znów dał o sobie znać.

'' _Och tak. Severus_ , mój _ulubiony Judasz. To prawdziwa_ radość _widzieć cie_ w _formie._ Aż _prosisz_ się o _bolesną_ śmierć''

Głos wrzał z wściekłości , Harry mógł to poczuć. Złość, nienawiść, chęć mordu - czuł je, bardzo wyraźnie , ale to zdecydowanie nie były JEGO uczucia. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

- Potter ! - mistrz eliksirów patrzył krzywo na chłopca - zadałem ci pytanie. Odpowiedź

- Przepraszam profesorze, nie słuchałem. Mógłby pan powtórzyć ? - Harry przygotował się na gniew z strony nauczyciela.

- Myślisz , ze mam dla ciebie cały dzień ? - jego głos osiąkał jadem - Spytałem o twoja bliznę. Boli cie ?

- Nie profesorze, odkąd nauczył mnie pan oklumencji nie dawała o sobie znać - tak , przed wojną Harry miał wiele na głowie. Szukał horkruksów z Dumbledorem , dyrektor pokazywał mu też wspomnienia i wprowadzał w życie Tom'a Riddle , uczył się oklumencji z Snape'm co było ciężkim zadaniem ale dało zamierzony efekt. Dodatkowo większość czasu spędzał sam w bibliotece , głównie w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Harry nie miał złudzeń, jeśli miał zmierzyć się z Voldemortem musiał być przygotowany. Nie chciał praktykować czarnej magii , chciał jedynie dowiedzieć się więcej o broni wroga wiec z tego powodu zaczytywał się w starych , ciężkich księgach o magii umysłu, mrocznych urokach i zaklęciach , czytał wiele tomiszczy o potędze tej magii a następnie wyszukiwał sposoby obrony przed nią.

Ta nauka wiele mu dała , lecz niestety pogorszyła jego relacje z Ron'em i Hermioną. Ron nie potrafił zrozumieć , ze jego najlepszy przyjaciel woli spędzać czas w bibliotece niż z nim. W koncu Harry odszedł z drużyny Quiddicha. Dumbledore zabronił chłopcu opowiadać komukolwiek o misjach , które razem wypełniali . Twierdził , że im mniej osób wie tym lepiej , więc Harry posłuchał.

Snape wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Profesor McGonagal zwróciła się w jego stronę , spoglądając na niego pełnymi litości i współczucia oczami.

Harry nienawidził litości. Litość to najgorsza rzecz jaką możesz dostać od innej osoby. Zanim McGonagal otworzyła usta , Harry już wiedział , ze stało się coś niedobrego. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie co tu robi. Pamiętał wojnę. Remusowi oraz kilku innym członkom zakonu feniksa udało się się znaleźć dwór Voldemorta w , którym odbywały się zebrania śmierciożerców.

Pamiętał jak aurorzy otoczyli budynek. Zaklęcia padały z każdej strony. Plan był prosty. Aurorzy wraz w członkami zakonu mieli osłaniać Harrego i Dumbledora tak , aby mogli walczyć z Voldemortem. Podczas walki Czarny lord rzucił zaklęcie w tym samym czasie co chłopiec , i powtórzyła się sytuacja z turnieju gdy zielony płomień spotkał się z czerwonym. Oba zaklęcia walczyły o dominacje. Chłopiec przegrywał. Dumbledore rzucił silne zaklęcie rozpraszające na Czarnego Lorda , co dało Harremu przewagę i wygrał.

Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać chłopcze - głos profesorki wyrwał go zamyśleń - pewnie nasz do mnie jakieś pytania.

- Jak długo byłem w śpiączce? - chłopiec zapytał.

- Prawie trzy tygodnie - McGonagal odpowiedziała.

Trzy tygodnie ? Harry był bardzo zaskoczony.

- Pani profesor, jestem chory ? Czy coś się stało ?

- Nie wiemy Harry. Powiedz , jak się czujesz ? Boli cie coś ? - Harry wolał na razie nie wspominać o głosie z jego głowy. Sam nie wiedział o co chodzi , miał cicha nadzieje , że to jakiś skutek uboczny od eliksirów , które dawała mu pani Pompfrey.

- Czuje się w porządku- odpowiedział - pani profesor ? Gdzie jest dyrektor ? Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać.

Nauczycielka transmutacji zrobiła zmieszaną minę.

- O co chodzi ? Dyrektor jest chory ? Nie może przyjść ?

- Dyrektor , on ... - przerwała , wzięła głęboki wdech - Dyrektor nie żyje.

Ostatnie co usłyszał to szaleńczy śmiech w swojej głowie , który z każdą sekundą robił się coraz głośniejszy.

TBC


	3. Notka od autorki

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Witajcie/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jak pewnie zauważyliście, dawno mnie tu nie było. Zajmowałam się pisaniem moich dwóch innych snarry, całkowicie zapominając o tym. " Darkness" jest aktualnie zawieszone, ale jeśli znajdą się osoby, które chcą dalej czytać to mogę wznowić pisanie go. Mam już w głowie całą historię, lecz jeśli zdecyduję się pisać dalej to zmienię to ff na Drarry oraz dodam pierwsze dwa rozdziały od początku ale tym razem z poprawionymi błędami./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Więc pamiętajcie o zostawieniu komentarza po sobie jeśli chcecie, żebym dalej pisała " Darkness" oraz możecie również podawać swoje propozycje jak to ff ma dalej się toczyć./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A tym czasem zapraszam do moich dwóch Snarry, które piszę na bieżąco. Linki oczywiście u mnie na profilu./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongEdit: /strongWięc niedługo zacznę pisać nowe rozdziały. Potrzebuję na to trochę czasu ale do świąt na pewno pojawi się coś nowego ;)/p 


End file.
